Various types of elastic trim pieces have been proposed for retaining pants, shorts, bras, and other apparel items on the torso of the wearer. Specifically, the trim piece can be an annular member that is attached to the apparel item and that is resiliently elastic. The trim piece can be slightly smaller in diameter than respective portions of the wearer's body such that, when the trim piece is applied to the apparel item, the wearer's body can resiliently expand the trim piece in a radially outward direction. As a result, the trim piece can bias radially inward to hold the apparel item to the wearer's body.